fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Dusternis
A gentle man, a gentleman, belongs in a formal home. A mad man, a madman, belongs in the wild. History Born in the Longacre (Cheliax), Benjamin's childhood life was always a struggle, as a second class citizens, his family could barely get by on their own, let alone adding his mouth to the mix. It wasn't long before they sold him off to a nearby tanner in order to survive the winter. He worked manual labor until the Tanner fell behind on taxes and he was seized to settle a debt. He would perform all sorts of jobs before finally being gambled away in a high stakes game of chance when he was 8 years old. He would end up property of the Vane family, where he started his most curious job. He would be responsible for a young Emily Vane. A girl who broke everything she touched. She would not step outside, and he was forced to take care of her every whim. She was needy, and easily spooked, had zero self-confidence... but nice. While she treated him well, it was her parents who made his life hard. Whipping him for small infractions and making their daughter miserable... she was always such a pain when she got in her moods... but she was his only friend. After a particularly bad beating that left him breathless, Emily revealed a secret. She had the ability to heal those she touched, and she did so for him. From that day on he knew he could make it through the days, because Emmy had his back. One day when they were nearing 18 years of age, he had been having a rough week. A whipping for dropping some food, long days of work, Emmy was in a tiff... one of the family's hired goons thought it would be a fitting time to complain to him about the spoiled young woman Emmy was. Him! So he did what any good friend would do... and saw red and beat the drunken man to an inch of his life. Surprisingly the masters of the house were not mad and instead impressed. If he was willing to risk his life to protect her honor... then they could train him a bit and have the added boon of not needing to employ a body guard. So they had him trained in the biggest, meanest weapon they could easily acquire and left it at that. A few more years passed and things began to change. Fewer servants would attend the family, paintings would vanish, and the quality of wine began to drop. Seemingly out of nowhere Emmy was told she had to look her best, and she was to be married. He did his best to escort her safely to the meeting... but it ended poorly, apparently she was viewed as "Cursed" and "Tainted". She was distraught over how she was apparently she was hideous and nobody could love her. So, he did his best to convince her otherwise... Afterward, he would regret his actions, if he had been caught he would surely have been killed... plus taking advantage of the situation to be with his best friend. It made him sick to his stomach. Maybe if she felt something towards him... but to take advantage of her? A few more months passed before he figured out what was going on in the household. Apparently, the gambling that had earned his place there had put them into debt, and they were losing everything. The parents were arrested, Emmy was left with the clothes on her back, and he was seized as partial payment on their debts.... only then did he realize how good his life with them had been... Sure there were rough days, but they were overall the best of his life. Emmy was allowed to visit, and he didn't know what to say. Then she did something that astounded him. She gathered her courage... and shattered his bonds. She told him to run, but she was now a fugitive. he couldn't abandon her, so he grabbed her by the wrist and told her to come with him. And so... They Ran ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lost Memories Benjamin and Emmy would find their way to a small Varisian town where they would find happiness together for a time, but only a short time. They were too dependant on each other, having known almost no other to treat them with kindness. The dependency began to drive them apart, and so, in the end, they decided to live separately. Still within a few blocks, but not close enough to require each other for every little thing. It was during this time that Ben met Ha'li, a stern-faced woman who was as skilled with a musket as she was socially inept. They met while swimming in a local pond, not knowing the land was private property and being chastised sternly for the public indecency. Ha'li was a member of the local militia and had a zealous attitude for her job that appealed to Ben, having recently lost his only known motivation. He ended up joining up and becoming partners with Ha'li. During his time with the militia they were sent on many long range missions where Ben was able to relax, away from the pressures of society. He learned to let loose, and in their free time, Ha'li taught Ben about hunting. It was in this time he started to calm down. Without being pent up his mind cooled and he learned the art of the land. They would eventually leave the small town, and begin a life of their own. Ha'li had a goal, a driving force in her life, and that passion drew Ben to her cause. They formed a group only known as "The Hunters" and began their search for five others who would join them. They had a few happy years together wondering the land and hunting down the most dangerous beasts they could find. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Benjamin awoke on the beach, salt in his mouth he would have a hard time remembering the last few years of his life. He would know he had friends, he would know he had loves, and he would know he had loss... but they wouldn't come to mind. Instead, there was just a sharp pain as yellow eyes filled his mind, and a lingering throb of loss when he thought of dear Emmy. Not knowing how to handle this and unable to gather the anger to strike out on his own, he fell back on to his oldest job. That of a butler. He would earn his way in such manners, and begin to dive into a new talent he found. As he did he felt something in the back of his head. a pressure, a feeling of someone else watching him. It drove him halfway to madness. It was only through study was he able to realize what it was. A spirit, reaching out for a voice to hear. It was a young girl, so like his Emmy who needed help long ago. He was able to communicate, with her and then... she was gone. Not knowing if it was just a lonely spirit, or something else, he was at a loss of what to do next... but the new gift remained, and with it, he opened up a new path. With his yearning to leave the city growing, perhaps it was time to pursue work outside of waiting on people. Appearance Benjamin is a large man with broad shoulders, his blonde to silver hair tends to be intricatly braided, and his clothes neat and tidy. In the city he tends to wear neat and tidy clothing befitting of his status as a butler. In the wilds he wears leathers with a green cape. He has two horns that sit atop his head. He can often be seen with several different axes on his body, whether they are thrown, gripped with one hand or two. Personality Ben is a measure of duality. While within the cities he is a kind, gentle man, manners are of up most importance, and he tries his best to make sure he is articulate. Outside of such areas though he tends to be more confident and brash. Enjoying the freedom of the wilds. During such times vices rein more free, and he could almost be considered boisterous. Allies Emily Vane Emmy was Ben's childhood friend, and only saving grace. An oracle cursed to destroy all she touches. They relied on each other for many things in life. He needed her for healing, she needed him for daily life, they both needed each other for emotional support. Ben's first lover and the woman who freed him from slavery. She will always be someone close to his heart. They eventually decided to take a break from each other because their friendship was turning toxic, this was one of the darkest points in Ben's life, but in the long run, ended up being the best decision for both of them. She is currently married and the head of a small school of magic where she found her stride. Ha'li of the Woad Ha'li became Benjamins most trusted ally, she was a refuge from a small village in Varisia that was destroyed by bandits. Her attitude was infectious and she quickly dragged Ben out of his shell. Originally working together as partners in the local militia they would eventually leave and form a group called "The Hunters" who were dedicated to hunting down the most dangerous beasts of the world...but secretly just an excuse for Ha'li to rebuild her family. Ha'li was a skilled gunslinger and fine woodswoman. Ben planned to spend the rest of his days with her and their shared cat, Creed. Benjamin can no longer remember her, but still feels a sharp pain whenever he sees the color yellow for too long. Creedance Creedance is a good boy, yes he is, such a good kitty. Just the best jump cat around. Don't stare too long at his scrunched face, he is very self-conscious about it. Creedence was Ha'li's animal companion that she rescued from a smuggling ring. When Benjamin joined their "happy" family he gained partial custody. Creedence likes balls, biting the hands of his "Parents" and forming the giant spirit totem of destiny. (Ha'li sits on Ben's shoulders, Creedance sits on Hali's shoulders) Benjamin can no longer remember him, but he has the scars of Creedence's love nibbles. Category:Character